Pengguna:Rikuya/Sandbox
|height=175 cm (5' 9") |weight=67 kg (148 lbs) |birth_date= |chest_size=80 cm |bmi=21.9 |blood_type=B |likes= |dislikes= |family= • Kanon Nakajima (Cousin) • Unnamed Father • Unnamed Uncle |participated=Killing School Life |execution=The 1,000 Blows |fates=Executed by Monokuma |status=Deceased |affiliation= • Hope's Peak Academy • Class 78th |previous_affiliation=LL AcademyList of DR and DR2 casts former high schools |game debut=''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' |anime debut=''Danganronpa: The Animation'' - Episode 01 |manga debut=''Danganronpa: The Manga'' |novel debut=''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc IF'' |game portrayal= Takahiro Sakurai Grant George |anime portrayal= Takahiro Sakurai Justin Cook Patrick Keller |stage portrayal=Yuya Miyashita }} Leon Kuwata (桑田 怜恩 Kuwata Reon) adalah seorang siswa Hope's Peak Academy dari Kelas 78 dan seorang peserta High School Life of Mutual Killing ditampilkan di Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Titelnya adalah His title is Super High School Level Baseball Player (超高校級の「野球選手」). Namun, ia ingin mengganti titelnya menjadi Super High School Level Musician (超高校級の「ミュージシャン」). Sejarah Kehidupan Awal :Artikel utama: Ultra Despair Hagakure dan Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Kuwata sangat dekan dengan sepupunya, Kanon Nakajima sedari kecil. Ayah Kuwata adalah kakak dari ayah Nakajima. Nakajima jatuh cinta pada Kuwata sedari kecil, dan berulang kali mencoba untuk menyatakan cintanya padanya, meskipun Kuwata melihat dirinya hanya sebatas adik saja. Di SMP, Kuwata menjadi seorang pemain baseball yang sangat berbakat, dan Nakajima menjadi manajer tim baseballnya untuk dapat melihat dia bermain. Kuwata merupakan andalan di posisinya sebagai fourth batter di sekolahnya. Kemudian Kuwata bersekolah di LL Academy. Untuk memenangkan hati seorang gadis yang ia temui di salon kecantikan, dia menjadi bersemangat untuk bisa mengganti titelnya menjadi Super High School Level Musician. Gaya rambut dan bajunya pun berubah drastis. Leon was scouted by Hope's Peak Academy for his title of Ultimate Baseball Star. In photos found by Makoto Naegi, Leon is seen roughhousing with Mondo Owada and Chihiro Fujisaki and participating in sports events with his classmates during his time there. The Tragedy :Artikel utama: Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Side: Future #11 Saat The Tragedy terjadi, Jin Kirigiri, Kepala Sekolah Hope's Peak Academy, berencana untuk menutup bangunan sekolah agar para siswa dapat hidup selamanya di dalam sekolah untuk melindungi mereka dari kehancuran. Kelas 78, kelas yang tersisa, menyetujui rencananya, dan mereka menyegel sekolah bersama-sama. Kuwata menolong teman sekelasnya untuk menyegel jendela-jendela. Para siswa hidup dengan damai di dalam bangunan sekolah selama setahun tanpa mengetahui bahwa anggota Super High School Level Despair menyusup di antara mereka. High School Life of Mutual Killing Kuwata adalah salah satu siswa yang terpilih untuk bersekolah di Hope's Peak Academy di Kelas 78. Kelas 78 pada akhirnya terperangkap di dalam sekolah, tidak tahu bahwa memori sekolah mereka selama dua tahun telah dihapus. Kuwata berusia sekitar 19 tahun, dan dia percaya bahwa usianya adalah 17 karena kehilangan memori. Ketika ia mengenalkan dirinya kepada teman-teman sekelasnya, ia dengan cepat mengatakan bahwa ia membenci titelnya, Super High School Level Baseball Player, karena ambisi dirinya yang sebenarnya adalah menjadi seorang vokalis sebuah grup band. Para siswa dengan cepat dipaksa untuk mengikuti High School Life of Mutual Killing, sebuah insiden saling membunuh. Sebagai sebuah insentif, Monokuma memberikan sebuah DVD menampilkan video dari Monokuma, yang mengimplikasikan bahwa orang-orang yang mereka cintai sedang berada dalam bahaya. Video Kuwata menunjukan sepupunya, Nakajima, dan setelah ia melihatnya, Kuwata menjadi sangat gelisah. Rencana Maizono On the day the students received the motivational DVDs, Sayaka Maizono sent Leon a note instructing him to meet her in her room. Unbeknownst to Leon, Sayaka had switched rooms with Makoto Naegi, and also switched their doorplates to disguise what she had done. When Leon entered the room, Sayaka attacked him with a kitchen knife she had taken from the kitchen. Leon managed to defend himself with an ornamental golden sword that Makoto had been storing in his room. He broke Sayaka's wrist with the sword, disarming her in the process. Sayaka fled into the bathroom and closed the door. Leon did not know that Makoto's bathroom door was misaligned, and needed to be lifted while the handle was turned in order to open it. Because girls' rooms are the only rooms with lockable bathroom doors, and believed this to be Sayaka's room, Leon thought the room was simply locked and so left to go and retrieve his tool kit. When he returned, he destroyed the door handle. He then retrieved the kitchen knife that Sayaka had dropped and stabbed her in the stomach, killing her. Afterwards he tried to clean the crime scene, using Makoto's lint roller to dispose of all of his distinctive red hair. He then went to the trash room, balled up his bloodied shirt and threw it into the incinerator. He turned the incinerator on by throwing Yasuhiro Hagakure's crystal ball at the activation switch. He did not realize that one of his sleeves did not fully burn, and instead fell onto the floor of the trash room, leaving behind evidence. Nasib Kuwata In the class trial, Makoto was able to pinpoint Leon as the culprit based on three major factors. Firstly, Sayaka had managed to write "11037" on the wall in blood with the last of her strength before she died; when flipped upside down, this revealed the name "LEON". Secondly, the method of disposing of the evidence was a feat only achievable by someone with extremely accurate aim in order to hit the activation button on the incinerator from such a significant distance; a skill only the Ultimate Baseball Star had. Finally, Leon had used his toolkit to break into Makoto's bathroom, and was unable to show it to the others because it would have been the only tool kit that showed evidence of being used. The students found Leon guilty, and he was sentenced to be executed by Monokuma. Unwilling to accept his sentence, Leon begged Monokuma not to kill him, and tried to justify his actions as self-defence. However, Celestia Ludenberg pointed out that Leon could have returned to his room and stayed there after Sayaka shut herself in the bathroom, but instead he actively chose to return to Sayaka's room with his tool kit in order to attack her. Leon is executed by being pummelled to death by baseballs shot out of a pitching machine in an execution called The 1,000 Blows. Setelah High School Life of Mutual Killing Halusinasi Makoto Naegi :Artikel utama: Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Side: Despair #11 Kuwata terlihat di antara barisan teman-teman sekelasnya yang sudah meninggal di dalam halusinasi Naegi setelah ia dicuci otak oleh Suicide Video. Kuwata terlihat tidak bergerak, dengan banyak luka memar disekujur tubuhnya, wajah yang berdarah-darah dan bengkak, ketika semua keadaan tubuh anggota Kelas 78 berubah menjadi saat mereka meninggal di High School Life of Mutual Killing. Dunia Ilusi Nagito Komaeda Kuwata muncul di dunia ilusi Nagito Komaeda, secara tidak sengaja memecahkan jendela ruang UKS dan memperburuk luka Komaeda. Sebagai permintaan maaf, ia dengan cuma-cuma memberikan bola baseball miliknya yang dibubuhi tanda tangannya. Beberapa waktu kemudian, Komaeda menggunakan bola baseball Kuwata untuk menghancurkan sebuah bangunan, yang akhirnya dapat membebaskan Komaeda dari dunia imajinasinya dan terbangun dari New World Program. Kreasi dan Pengembangan Nama beta Kuwata adalah Kazuo Matsuzaki (松崎和雄), kemungkinan merupakan sebuah referensi kepada atlet baseball dunia nyata , merupakan infielder Jepang pertama yang masuk ke dalam tim . Karakter desainer, Rui Komatsuzaki, merupakan penggemar genre punk, jadi busana Kuwata didesain dengan detail yang ia suka.Official Art Book Comments (Translated) Leon was the first character to be designed, so Komatsuzaki used him to design the range of expressions available during Class Trials.Dengeki Online: Ryosuke Narito discusses Danganronpa with the developers (Japanese) All other characters' expressions were designed with Leon's expressions as a reference. Leon and Sayaka were both used as the game's base male and female characters, respectively, to establish a base body type and height. They were both used as stand-ins during many stages of development, and their character designs are very recognizable as early as the scrapped project DISTRUST. As a result of both of their designs being relatively unchanged from the early design stages, the development team grew tired of them and so they were the first characters to be killed in the final published game. Leon's execution, The 1,000 Blows, was virtually unchanged from the version seen in the DISTRUST promotional presentation. Betaleon.jpg|'Desain beta Kuwata' Die_Kazuo_Matsuzaki_Die| Nama ---- Leon (怜恩) bisa diterjemahkan menjadi "kebaikan yang licik" dan Kuwata (桑田) berarti "padang murbei". Takdir Alternatif ---- Set boks Danganronpa 3 memasukkan sebuah fitur tentang detil ending alternatif Danganronpa 1 yang dinamakan Danganronpa Another End yang tidak pernah masuk dalam fase perkembangan. Di ending ini, semua siswa berhasil kabur, dengan mengorbankan bakat mereka selamanya. Di ending miliki Kuwata, ia sangat senang bisa dengan sah mengakhiri hidupnya sebagai seorang pemain baseball untuk menjadi seorang musikus. Kuwata yang hidup juga kabur dari Hope's Peak sebelum Mutual Killing dimulai dengan semua teman-teman sekelasnya dalam novel Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc IF. Penampilan Rambut Kuwata runcing dan diwarna merah. Ia memiliki jenggot merah, dan mata biru pucat. Ia memakai blazer putih dengan kerah yang keluar dari dalam, dan kaos putih dengan desain tengkorak merah yang retak, jeans biru, dan sepatu platform putih dengan sol putih. Dia memakai berbagai aksesoris seperti kalung rantai yang digembok, dua sabuk yang tumpang tindih, cincin-cincin, dan sebuah pin pengaman yang kebesaran. Dia menggunakan beberapa tindik di labret, lidah, dan enam di telinga kanannya. Ketika dia berlatih baseball, dia menggunakan seragam jersey baseball standar dengan nomor punggungnya, 18, serta nama belakangnya, Kuwata, di punggungnya. Dia mencukur rambutnya, yang merupakan sebuah "tradisi" menurut dirinya. Celana dalamnya dideskripsikan sebagai "celana dalam olahraga", dan merupakan sepasang boxer atletik laki-laki. Personality Leon is a passionate, hot-blooded young teenager. He often slacks off from studying and baseball practice; however, his baseball skills were never diminished due to his status as Ultimate Baseball Star. Leon is also very determined to change his current title to Ultimate Musician. In Leon's Free Time sequence, the reason for that determination is revealed: to win a heart of a girl that he happened to meet at the hair salon. Later, Leon himself states that he somewhat missed playing baseball; something that he used to do every day since he was young. He even invited Makoto to play baseball with him once they get out of their current situation. During the main story, Leon is shown to be easily intimidated and agitated, such as when Makoto spends time with him for the first time and he thinks it's a trap to kill him, or during the first class trial when he asks and finds out who Sakura Ogami is. When he becomes nervous or intimidated, Leon tends to smile awkwardly, often the right corner of his mouth stretching farther. In the official artbook, Leon is described as an optimist who wants to get better at everything he does. He is also mentioned to be a player, and he had a new girl with him every few days. He is always flirting with girls and he's single-mindedly focused on studying "the secret of success with the ladies". He's also mentioned to be into pure-hearted girls. In School Mode, Leon is portrayed as easily offended; for example, when asked how he managed to style his hair, he immediately becomes annoyed, automatically accusing Makoto of making fun of it and saying he should shave his hair like his baseball team made him do. He also can come off as impatient and agitated at times, like instantly becoming angry and snapping at Makoto for not knowing what to talk about. School Mode also shows that whenever he's upset or depressed, Leon likes to take naps. Bakat Super High School Level Baseball Player Kuwata adalah atlet baseball yang memiliki bakat natural sejak lahir meskipun ia membenci berlatih. Satu-satunya motivasi untuk bermain baseball adalah agar ia bisa menjadi terkenal dikalangan para gadis. Baseball juga membantunya untuk melanjutkan kehidupan sekolah tanpa harus melewati ujian masuk dengan belajar keras. Bakat Kuwata di baseball sampai-sampai membuat pelatih dan guru-gurunya meminta dengan sangat agar ia tetap terus bermain supaya tim mereka bisa menang dengan mudah dan cepat. Ia berkata bahwa ia tidak perlu berlatih karena menurutnya baseball itu sangatlah mudah. Lemparannya bisa mencapai rekor 160 kilometer per jam. Leon proves his skills with his talent during his murder of Sayaka when he threw a crystal ball through the Trash Room gate to activate a small button on the incinerator at nearly thirty feet away, followed by throwing his own blood-stained shirt into the small opening. In Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, during one of Nekomaru Nidai's Free Time Events and the Prologue, he mentions a baseball star he used to train that went on to become extremely popular, heavily implying it's Leon. Dalam bahasa lain Leon's talent as it appears in official translations of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. "Super High School Level Musician" Bisa dilihat di dalam Dorm Roomnya, dia memiliki sebuah ampli dan gitar listrik, namun tidak diketahui apakah ia bisa memainkannya atau tidak. Impiannya adalah menjadi vokalis sebuah band, dan mencarikan dirinya seorang penulis lagu. Kuwata sepertinya memiliki wawasan tentang beberapa aspek musik. Di Free Time Eventsnya, dia banyak menyebutkan referensi band-band di dunia asli. Ia mengklaim bahwa ia "tidak mau menjadi George, kau tau? Harus bisa beraksi seperti Paul", mereferensikan grup band Inggris The Beatles. Dia juga berkata bahwa ia ingin menjadi seperti band-band aliran punk layaknya The Damned, The Clash, dan The Sex Pistols. Dalam Free Time Events, Kuwata berkata "jika kamu menjadi anggota band aliran punk, tidak masalah jika kamu bisa bermain musik atau tidak", mengimplikasikan bahwa ia tidak terlalu mahir dalam bermain musik. Hubungan :Keluarga: Kanon Nakajima Kanon is Leon's younger cousin, and is two years younger than him. He viewed Kanon as his little sister and the two had a very close relationship since childhood. She constantly confessed her feelings to him, but he always responded he just didn't like her that way. It did not seem her never-ending confessions affect his view of her, but he cared for her and comforted her whenever he rejected her. He also has a lot of belief in her, believing that she could throw a 160 meters per hour ball, despite the fact that the Japanese record for women was 140. By the time of the School Life of Mutual Killing, Kanon was chosen as his Captive, being his most important person. :Kelas 78: Sayaka Maizono Meskipun keduanya tidak terlalu sering berinteraksi selama mutual killing, Kuwata dengan cepat menumbuhkan rasa suka ketertarikan sangat kuat pada Maizono. Dalam salah satu Free Time Events, dia bertanya pada Naegi tentang "laki-laki seperti apa yang Maizono suka". Though the two are not seen interacting much during the killing game, Leon quickly developed a strong interest in Sayaka. In one of his Free Time Events, he asked Makoto about "what kinda guy Sayaka is into". In relationship charts featured in the art book, Leon admires how cute she is and considers her a "pure-hearted girl", which is a type he is into. Sayaka takes a note of that she is his type with a slight smile and blush. In the relationship chart, Leon is also shocked to find out that Sayaka is Makoto's "assistant", appearing jealous. However, considering Leon's womanizing nature, it's most likely his attraction to her was nothing more than a physical one. Later, when Sayaka chose Leon as her murder victim, her plan backfired as he was able to defend himself, which led her to flee to the bathroom. Though he claimed it was only self-defense, Leon made a conscious decision to counter attack and murdered the girl. Leon's interest in her could explain why he trusted her so easily and went to see her alone during the killing game, and might be the reason why Sayaka chose him as her target. In Danganronpa: The Animation, there was a school photo of the Class 78th together showing Leon with his arm placed behind Sayaka on her chair of which she is perfectly comfortable with, this friendly gesture could imply that they were good friends during high school at Hope's Peak Academy. In the non-canonical manga version of the game, Leon and Sayaka had a closer, quite different relationship, due to their similarities with music. It is also implied that during the first murder, Leon only wanted to calm Sayaka down when she locked herself in the bathroom. When he broke into the bathroom, however, he claims that he accidentally stabbed Sayaka in the stomach, which resulted in her death. Makoto Naegi Dalam Free Time Events, Kuwata berbagi banyak pengalam dengan Naegi dan bahkan mengundangnya untuk menonton perandingan baseball setelah mereka bisa keluar dari Hope's Peak Academy. Naegi tidak membenci Kuwata setelah ia membunuh Maizono karena ia merasa bahwa yang benar-benar bersalah adalah Monokuma. Mondo Oowada dan Chihiro Fujisaki Meskipun Kuwata tidak pernah menunjukan interaksi dekat di Killing School Life, Kuwata mungkin berteman dengan baik dengan Oowada dan Fujisaki selama masa-masa mereka bersekolah di Kelas 78, ditunjukkan dalam foto mereka bertiga tertawa bersama-sama yang ditemukan oleh Naegi setelah mereka meninggal. Namun, hal itu kontras dengan grafik hubungan Kuwata dan Oowada, karena Oowada percaya bahwa Kuwata adalah orang yang bodoh dan gayanya tidak membuatnya populer. Namun Fujisaki dengan positif mengatakan bahwa Kuwata memiliki kepercayaan diri yang besar, mengisyaratkan bahwa Kuwata kemungkinan dia menjadi salah satu panutan Fujisaki. Free Time Events Dalam Free Time Events, Naegi bisa memilih untuk berbicara kepada Kuwata untuk mengenalnya lebih dalam. Jika dia memberikan hadiah yang ia suka, dan memilih respons yang benar dalam percakapan mereka, level pertemanan mereka akan bertambah dan ia akan membuka sesuatu kepada Naegi tentang dirinya. Di setiap percakapan Free Time Events yang berhasil akan selalu bertambah satu halaman di Kartu Laporan milik Kuwata di menu e-Handbook, dan memberikannya entah itu kemampuan yang akan memberikan manfaat bagi Naegi dalam Class Trial, atau menambah Skill Poin. Skills Berteman dengan para murid memberikan Naegi kemampuan spesial yang bisa membantunya selama Class Trial. Berteman dekat dengan Kuwata akan memberikan kemampuan sebagai berikut: Dorm Room Leon's room reflects his passion for music, despite his talent of Ultimate Baseball Star. He has a large shelf full of CDs, a CD player, an electric guitar and amplifier, over-ear headphones, and a microphone on a stand. The framed art on the wall is labeled "reon" (leon), and features a skull with a wound in the head, as his shirt does - it's possible this is a logo for the band he dreams of performing in. Quotes *“Yo! My name is Leon Kuwata! What's up?” *“That's the worst, man. Totally the worst. And it was supposed to be such an awesome picture, you know! But it turned out so lame. Everyone on the team took a vote so I had no choice but to shave my head.” *“By the way, can I confess something to you!? See, I don't like baseball at all. I've never went to practice even once. So, I decided to make joining this school an excuse to quit baseball!! I have my own dreams, y'know!” *“I'm going to be a musician! You can tell I have that rockstar quality, right?” *“Y-you're not trying to get me alone so you can kill me, are you...? My fans will go all psycho on you if you do! I'm as popular as any international superstar! But if you're NOT gonna murder me, then let's hang out. I don't really wanna be alone, anyway...” *“Well, I hate studying, right? But I still got into this super fancy school on a sports scholarship. As long as I kept playing, I never had to study! And besides that... It made me super popular with the ladies! Booya! Ya jealous? I got to third base in more ways than one, if ya know what I'm sayin'! ...Just kidding!” *“Damn straight! My plan is to conquer the world with punk! Cuz I mean... when it comes to punk, it doesn't really matter if you can actually play or not.” *“Y-Y-Y-You can't be serious! I...! I...! I'm not the killer! These goddamn shit-for-brains have got it all wrong, I'm telling you!” *“Do I object...? Hell yes I object! Of course I do! I object, I object, I object! I mean, all of this is just a bunch of stupid theories! You need evidence! Where's the evidence!? Without evidence, it's all bullshit! It's bullshit and I refuse to acknowledge it!" *“I refuse to acknowledge you! You're stupid! Stupid Stupid Stupid! StupidStupidStupidStupidStupidStupidStupid!!” *“None of you are any different! One wrong step, and you'd be the one standing here! It was complete chance I wound up like this! I was just... unlucky! That's all...” *“H-Hey, come on...! You expect me just to accept my death!?” *“Don't you understand? That's exactly WHY I have to do both! An athlete can only play for so long, ya know? Even as the Ultimate Baseball Star... I know I won't be able to play for the rest of my life. But when you're a star player, you have the chance to go on talk shows and stuff, right? Pitch for a while, then go on to become "the ex-baseball star who's totally a famous singer now"! It's a totally new approach, right!?” *“Right? Not just a baseball player, and not just a singer. It's an all-new approach, just for me!” List of Appearances Games= *''DISTRUST'' (scrapped) *''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' *''Danganronpa: Unlimited Battle'' *''Cyber Danganronpa VR The Class Trial'' |-|Anime= *''Danganronpa: The Animation'' *''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Side: Future #11 *''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Side: Despair #11 *''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World (mentioned) |-|Light Novels= *''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc IF'' *''Ultra Despair Hagakure'' (flashbacks) *''Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days'' *''Makoto Naegi's Worst Day Ever'' (mentioned) |-|Manga= *''Danganronpa: The Demo (Manga)'' *''Danganronpa: The Manga'' *''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc 4koma KINGS The Manga'' *''Danganronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair - The Animation (Manga)'' *''Small Danganronpa 1・2 Light'' |-|Stage Plays= *''Danganronpa The Stage ~Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei'' *''Danganronpa The Stage 2016'' Trivia * Dalam Danganronpa 1 (Trial Version), tidak seperti Bullet Time Battle pada saat Kuwata melakukan perlawanan di akhir Class Trial pertama, pemain akan memainkan Bullet Time Battle di awal mula sidang dengan Kuwata menuduh Naegi sebagai pembunuh karena dia tergagap-gagap beberapa kali. *SMA Kuwata yang dulu, LL Academy, kemungkinan mereferensikan Little League. *Beberapa hal-hal trivial tentang eksekusi Kuwata, A Million Fungoes: **Karena sangat brutal, eksekusinya di sensor di Danganronpa: The Animation ketika pertama kali disiarkan di televisi. Namun, di DVD anime, eksekusinya sudah tak lagi disensor. **Desain di baju Kuwata memberi isyarat nasibnya, karena menunjukkan tulang tengkorak yang pecah akibat serangan fatal. **Eksekusi yang sama juga ia jalani di DISTRUST, versi beta dari Danganronpa 1. Ini menjelaskan kenapa eksekusinya lebih brutal dan kejam dibandingkan dengan yang lain. *Pengisi suara dubbing Bahasa Inggris Kuwata, Grant George menikah dengan pengisi suara dubbing Bahasa Inggris Sakura Oogami, Jessica Gee-George. References Navigation de:Leon Kuwata ru:Леон Кувата es:Leon Kuwata fr:Leon Kuwata pl:Leon Kuwata